everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Einard Chimalli
Einard Chimalli is the son of the armadillo from "The Armadillo's Song". Destined to die to fulfill his legacy of being able to sing by becoming a musical instrument, Einard seeks to enjoy what he still has to live. Although he seems like a shy student, Eiran is resentful of students whose legacies are from fairy-tale animals, is withdrawn from starting relationships with anyone and, is also a rebel who tries to find ways in which he can escape his tragic end. Character Personality Quiet, hard-working and calculator, Einard is a reserved but strategic person. He may seem rude at first, but it's only his defense mechanism against possible teasing for his appearance. The only exception to this is regarding students who follow the legacies of fairy-tale animals, especially frogs, crickets or canaries since he believes they condemned the original armadillo to want to die for its dream. He doesn't feel rejection towards the rebels, but he believes that many of them follow that side because they have an easier legacy. Having said that, Einard has a somewhat dark comic side that only shows people he can trust or like. He makes believe that many things do not interest or annoy him, but in reality, he feels helpless when things do not go as he wants or can not help those who need it. When proposed, Einard can prove to be very competitive, especially in dance competitions since he learned to keep up with the rhythm created by others instead of creating his own. Also, Einard prefers to communicate with others through social networks. Without the pressure of hurting someone's feelings face to face, he becomes a bit more ruthless, persistent and conflicting. Because of his legacy, Einard doesn't fully trust his abilities and devalue them even though people tell him otherwise. The only skill he feels he does well is dance, reaching the point of showing off when he has a chance. When he starts to get nervous, he becomes desperate to the point where instead of listening to people's voices, he hears animals sounds coming out of their mouths. While it is true that he prefers dancing to singing, Einard wants to learn to sing before his destiny is fulfilled to save himself. Because of his reserved nature, when someone tries to help him, he pretends to have everything under control and jokes that he sings better than mermaids. In search of escaping from his destiny, Einard has been interested in magic since the wizard of his story kills the armadillo and creates an instrument of it, but never tries to use magic in any other way. It is interesting to him all the potential that magic has and the fact that few people can be able to do it, let alone using it for good purposes. Hobbies Dancing Since singing is part of Einard's tragic legacy, he decided to look for other ways to appreciate music. Following the rhythm of nature, he began to move his body little by little until he began to practice all kinds of dancing. Einard prefers to dance hip hop or EDM, although he is also able to dance more traditional styles. Sports Due to his armadillo side, Einard has superior agility than many students at Ever After High. Apart from being able to roll into a ball, he can do backflips, jump really high and run really fast. If not for teamwork, Einard would gladly belong to any sports team. Magic Driven by his survival, Einard delved into the magic to see if it would be enough to help him change his destiny or transfer him to someone else. However, because he is not someone who was born with magic, it is difficult for him to know for sure if he is doing things correctly. Every night, Einard reads volumes of spell books so he can control his magic, in case he can one day do it. Cooking Einard does not hate the cafeteria food but considers that it could be better. Knowing that there would be more humans at Ever After High, Einard had to get used to what they ate so he began to follow recipes in books or tutorials online. He usually prepares food that many would consider appetizing, but what he likes most is to add twists that satisfy his armadillo cravings. Appearance Einard is a tall boy, but since he usually walks humpback, he doesn't seem to be. He has brown skin, has small white spots on the top of his face that are part of his armadillo armor and is somewhat muscular not only because of the armor but because of the exercise he does daily. He has stylized his gray hair in a textured fringe hairstyle, which stands out with his armadillo ears. He has black eyes with dark circles too noticeable under them, a snub nose and small lips. Like his face, he has white spots on the rest of the body, but due to his age, the armor has not fully formed and feels like skin. Also, he has long nails that he takes care of with weekly manicures and a tail that he is not afraid to hide. Einard's style of clothing has a broad influence on steampunk fashion. He wears a red vintage waistcoat with pockets and patterns similar to those of a Bolivian poncho. Under the vest, he wears a white shirt with both sleeves rolled up to the forearm. With the shirt inside some black skinny jeans, he also wears a brown leather belt and, eight chains. A pair of black ankle boots, brown leather fingerless gloves and, forearm bracers complete the style of Einard. Fairy Tale - The Armadillo's Song How the Story Goes Armadillo's Song How does Einard come into it? Before the wizard killed the armadillo, he made it consider that its presence in nature would be missed, so it would have to leave an heir before fulfilling its dream so that the natural balance wouldn't be lost. After explaining the situation to its partner and understanding it, they both spent their last moments together before the armadillo gave its life for its dream. From their last meeting, the armadillo partner had four children, Einard was the eldest and the one who would follow his father's destiny. Relationships Family Einard's mother loves him more than the rest of her children because she sees her father in him and knows what awaits him in the future, so she wants him to smile every day while he still can. At first, she wanted Einard not to follow her father's legacy; however, she was afraid that doing so would harm her son, so she accepted the fate and decided to give Einard as much support as possible. Einard's brothers believe he wants to follow his legacy and they admire him for it, by keeping their father's legacy and their fairy tale alive. They try to tease him and make him laugh at their mother's request, but when Einard wants to talk about serious issues, they refuse to listen to him because deep down they will miss him when he fulfills his legacy. Einard knows that his mother's intentions are good, but he feels that he has been living in a bubble that will sooner or later explode and he will have to face the harsh reality alone. He has tried to tell his brothers that he is not ready to follow his legacy and hoped they could help him by being almost the same age as him. Since they didn't want to hear him when he wanted to talk about those issues, Einard decided to keep his insecurities to himself and find a way to help himself alone. Friends Einard is not very sociable and tries to go unnoticed most of the time. However, people who try to meet him beyond the first rough impression would run into someone willing to help them as much as he can. Someone who, despite having an unconventional sense of humor, will look for days to pass in the best possible way, with a smile and as if they were the last. Despite this, Einard will remain reserved and try to divert attention to the other person's well-being when asked how he is doing. Acquaintances Most people who interact with Einard can only be considered acquaintances. His somewhat hostile attitude has caused several people to avoid getting closer to him and try a friendship. This does not bother Einard because he feels that if he lets anyone approach, it is only a matter of time for him to become fond of and end up hurting them. Pet As an irony, Einard has a Siberian cat named Tempo who is much more sociable than him. Tempo usually follows Einard everywhere unless he is in a bad mood, which is then that it stays in his dorm room. When Einard asks Tempo to return to his room, it usually takes a walk before returning, sneaking into the dorm rooms of other students and sometimes causing disorder so that its owner is forced to interact with other people. Romance Due to the tragic end of his fairy tale, Einard does not want to become fond of anyone and much less start a romantic relationship because that would hurt them both too much and he could not bear the guilt. While he is not against romance, he feels that he would not know what to do if love ever knocked on the door of his heart. Enemies Einard does not consider that he has made enemies, although sometimes he feels that his sharp attitude can be offensive to many. In any case, he is so worried about getting rid of his destiny to fight someone, unless... Outfits Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Anthropomorphic Category:The Armadillo's Song Category:Animal parent Category:Gay